Certain geologic formations, such as unconventional reservoirs in shale, sandstone, and other rock types, often exhibit increased hydrocarbon production subsequent to one or more completion operations being performed. One such completion operation may be a hydraulic fracturing operation, in which a liquid is pumped into a wellbore to contact the geologic formation and generate fractures throughout the formation due to a pressure of the pumped liquid (e.g., that is greater than a fracture pressure of the rock formation). In some cases, an understanding of a size or other characteristics of the generated hydraulic fractures may be helpful in understanding a potential hydrocarbon production from the geologic formation.